


Papierowe korony i dochowane tajemnice

by Askafroa, betheflame, Lacerta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Teacher Steve Rogers, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, so fluffy you might die
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta
Summary: Steve Rogers nie miał ulubieńców. Był opiekunem w przedszkolu w Allensville od czasu, kiedy skończył studia, i faworyzowanie podopiecznych stało w całkowitej sprzeczności z jego poglądami odnośnie do wychowywania najmłodszych.Ale ‒ na miłość boską ‒ przez Petera Starka miał olbrzymie problemy z trzymaniem się swoich przekonań.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	Papierowe korony i dochowane tajemnice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paper Crowns and Secret Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222415) by [Askafroa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa), [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 



> [NOTKA AUTORSKA - BETHEFLAME & ASKAFROA]  
> Przed wami – collab popełniony przez [Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) i [Mairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa) w ramach Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo na serwerze POTS. Flame celowała w 1k, a potem Mairi narysowała pierwszy kadr, a potem... no cóż. Potem jesteśmy tutaj.
> 
> (CZY MOŻEMY POROZMAWIAĆ O RYSUNKU. Rysunek Mairi to MAGIA. JEST ABSOLUTNIE MAGICZNY. – Flame)
> 
> [NOTKA TŁUMACZA - LACERTA]  
> Tekst został przetłumaczony dla [Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) w ramach akcji Marvel Trumps Hate 2020. Przetłumaczone zostaną też komentarze, żeby mogły ucieszyć autorki! c:  
> Koniecznie zajrzyjcie do linków z rysunkami, są cudne! <3
> 
> Polski tekst zbetowały [aesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta) i Lily, obu bardzo dziękuję <3

» [**rysunek #1**](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EYNEb-IXQAAQ6vc?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) « 

* * *

Steve Rogers nie miał ulubieńców. Był opiekunem w przedszkolu w Allensville od czasu, kiedy skończył studia, i faworyzowanie podopiecznych stało w całkowitej sprzeczności z jego poglądami odnośnie do wychowywania najmłodszych.

Ale ‒ na miłość boską ‒ przez Petera Starka miał olbrzymie problemy z trzymaniem się swoich przekonań.

Peter wyrzucał z siebie słowa z szybkością, z którą rywalizować mogły jedynie jego własne myśli, a przy tym był niesamowicie uroczy, miły w stosunku do innych dzieci i zawsze chętny do pomocy, kiedy tylko ktoś go o nią poprosił. Był przy tym dzieckiem wrażliwym, płaczącym dość często, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy coś go frustrowało – a to zdarzało się często. Frustrował się, gdy coś było nie fair, kiedy się nudził, kiedy czegoś nie rozumiał i kiedy ktoś śmiał się z nieujarzmionych włosów jego najlepszej przyjaciółki, MJ.

‒ Peter – powiedział miękko Steve, znalazłszy chłopca skulonego w kącie szafy w trakcie czasu wolnego. – Co się stało, mały?

‒ Potrzebowałem chwili dla siebie – wyjaśnił mu Peter i Steve musiał powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. To była standardowa odpowiedź Petera, gdy chował się w szafie – Steve podejrzewał, że była to jego ulubiona kryjówka. Raz na jakiś czas chłopiec wyciągał z szafki swojego pluszowego pająka i chował się tam w kąciku. Słowa Petera były natomiast kwintesencją charakteru chłopca: był uprzejmy do bólu, nadzwyczaj dojrzały, a przy tym bezpośredni w sposób właściwy tylko pięciolatkom.

‒ Czy chcesz tutaj chwilę posiedzieć?

‒ Tak, poproszę.

Najbardziej zdumiewające było to, że rodzicem tego złotego dziecka był rozchwytywany przez reporterów alfa z ich miasteczka – Tony Stark.

Stark był praprawnukiem założyciela miasta i obnosił się z tym faktem tak, jak gdyby to było jego największe życiowe osiągnięcie. Był właścicielem gruntu, na którym stała szkoła – a także duża liczba różnych innych obiektów – więc gdy tylko pojawiły się pierwsze wiadomości o narodzinach Petera, cała kadra spodziewała się, że dostaną go pod swoją opiekę. Szykowali się jednak na rozpieszczonego bachora – reputacja samego Tony’ego z lat, które jako dziecko spędził w Allensville, nie została jeszcze zapomniana.

‒ Wujku Steve?

Steve dał dzieciom chwilę na umycie rąk i twarzy po obiedzie, zanim przejdą do zajęć z plastyki. Mieli w planach wykonanie dla siebie czapek, bo akurat dzisiaj rano czytali „Czapki na sprzedaż” Esphyr Slobodkiny i Steve był szalenie ciekawy, co wymyślą jego podopieczni. Mógł się założyć, że MJ będzie chciała czapkę, pod którą nie musiałaby chować swoich włosów, ale jednocześnie nie będzie usatysfakcjonowana tiarą. Nebula (Steve nigdy nie przestał się zastanawiać, co kierowało jej rodzicami przy wyborze tego imienia) bez wątpienia chciała przygotować hełm astronauty; można też było śmiało zgadywać, że Harley stworzy kask, ale nie sposób było przewidzieć, co wymyśli Peter.

‒ Tak, Ned?

‒ Czy możemy obkleić czapki brokatem?

‒ Nie – zabronił Steve, bo instrukcje od dyrekcji były jasne. Żadnego brokatu na rzeczach, które dzieci zabierały do domu. Dostawali zbyt wiele skarg.

Nedowi zrzedła mina, ale zaraz się rozchmurzył.

‒ A czy mogę zrobić na papierze tak dużo kropek, żeby wyglądały jak brokat?

‒ Jasne – zapewnił go Steve, a chłopiec pognał do grupki swoich kolegów, najpewniej żeby natychmiast poinformować ich o swoim genialnym rozwiązaniu.

‒ Dobrze, moi drodzy – Steve odezwał się głośniej, kiedy był już pewien, że wszyscy dokładnie się umyli. Choć natura nie obdarzyła go tęgą posturą (nieco ponad metr sześćdziesiąt, gdy ostatnio mierzył się na kontrolnej wizycie u lekarza, i ledwie pięćdziesiąt kilogramów, gdy tego ranka stanął na wadze), przez lata pracował nad swoją prezencją. W college’u chodził na zajęcia z emisji głosu, żeby nauczyć się należycie modulować go w klasie pełnej dzieciaków, przez lata spotykał się z terapeutą, który pomógł mu poczuć się dobrze we własnej skórze ‒ i teraz mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się ze sobą całkiem nieźle.

Było to niemałe zwycięstwo dla kogoś, kogo w podstawówce zamykano w szkolnych szafkach.

‒ Pora na plastykę – ogłosił. Odpowiedziały mu radosne okrzyki. – Niech każdy weźmie ze swojej szafki fartuszek, dobrze?

Wszyscy na raz ruszyli z miejsca i zajęło im kilka dobrych minut, zanim usiedli grzecznie na swoich miejscach przy stolikach. Tymczasem Steve i pomagająca mu praktykantka, Darcy, rozdali dzieciom wszystkie przybory, które mogły przydać się w trakcie zajęć.

‒ Chciałbym, żebyście przez następne trzydzieści minut wykonali dla siebie czapkę! Jaką tylko chcecie, o ile tylko będziecie mogli ją potem założyć na głowę. Ciocia Darcy i ja pomożemy wam przy klejeniu i zszywaniu, upewnimy się, że wasze czapki będą miały wymarzony przez was kształt, ale musicie nam go najpierw dobrze opisać. Do pracy, artyści, arcydzieła same się nie stworzą!

Przewodnim motywem muzycznym duszy Steve’a była sala pełna rozszczebiotanych dzieciaków. Od zawsze wiedział, że chce zostać nauczycielem. Uwielbiał dzieci i wiedział, że to coś więcej, niż tylko instynkt omegi, choć nie dało się ukryć, że jego desygnacja pomogła mu znaleźć pracę – wciąż krążyły nieprzyjemne stereotypy o alfach jako nauczycielach.

Steve chodził od dziecka do dziecka, aż wreszcie dotarł do Petera.

‒ Hej, mały, a ty co robisz?

‒ Koronę – odpowiedział poważnie Peter. – Bo MJ chce być królową i powiedziałem jej, że będę jej pomagać, ale nie wiemy, jaką czapkę miałby taki pomagacz, więc MJ powiedziała, że ja też mogę nosić koronę.

‒ Pomocnik, a nie król?

Peter potrząsnął głową i MJ wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

‒ Gdyby był królem, to nie ja bym decydowała. A ja chcę decydować.

Oczywiście, że tego chciała. Steve szczerzył się do niej w duchu. Uwielbiał MJ i byłby skłonny uderzyć każdego, kto mógłby w przyszłości przygasić jej wewnętrzny ogień.

‒ Ach, w takim razie Peter jest twoim doradcą.

‒ Jej czym?

‒ To taki najbliższy pomocnik królowej, który nie jest jej mężem – wyjaśnił Steve.

‒ A, nie, ja jestem jej mężem – odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic Peter. – Tylko że to ona jest władcą. Jak w Angieli.

‒ Anglii – Steve poprawił go łagodnie i Peter kiwnął głową.

‒ Moja mama zawsze decyduje o rzeczach – dodała MJ.

‒ Moja zawsze kłóci się o to, kto decyduje – dorzucił Ned.

‒ W takim razie: książę. Królowa MJ i książę Peter – wytłumaczył Steve, ucinając w zarodku godzinę zwierzeń o sekretach rodziców, a dzieci uśmiechnęły się do siebie szeroko.

‒ Wujku Steve? – zaczął Peter, kiedy w pełnym skupieniu manewrował nożyczkami dla dzieci i wycinał ze swojej korony gwiazdki.

‒ Tak?

‒ Czy mojemu tacie spodoba się moja korona?

Steve wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Czasami Peter rzucał pytania takie jak to, które sprawiały, że Steve miał ochotę uderzyć Starka. Jak ktoś mógłby nie uwielbiać czegokolwiek, co wykonał Peter? Dlaczego Peter wątpił, że jego własnemu ojcu może spodobać się jego korona?

‒ Myślę, że będzie zachwycony, Peter – odpowiedział chłopcu tonem pozbawionym wątpliwości, a Peter wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Obchód Steve’a po sali dobiegał końca, podobnie jak godziny zajęć. Ani się obejrzał, było już wpół do czwartej i przyszła pora na odbieranie dzieci z przedszkola. Steve’owi przypadał tego dnia obowiązek dopilnowania, aby wszyscy podopieczni wsiedli do właściwych samochodów czy autobusów – nienawidził tej warty. Nikt nie stosował się do zasad, rodzice zatrzymywali się na plotki, zamiast zwalniać podjazd następnym kierowcom…

I tak, kiedy wybiła czwarta, a Peter nadal czekał, aż ktoś go odbierze, Steve był co najmniej zniecierpliwiony. Stark dzwonił do dyrekcji, że się spóźni i że pechowo nikt inny nie może go odebrać, ale Steve nie miał ochoty przymykać na to oka. Co mogło być ważniejsze niż odebranie własnego syna?

‒ Przepraszam, wujku, że musisz ze mną czekać – powiedział Peter w pewnym momencie znad swojej książki, podczas gdy Steve zabijał czas na telefonie.

‒ To nie twoja wina. – Steve uśmiechnął się, mając w duchu nadzieję, że chłopiec nie nabawi się kompleksów przez nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie swojego ojca.

‒ Tata miał dziś ważne spotkanie z ciocią Pepper i babcią Peggy. Musiał lecieć aż do Waszyngtonu, żeby nakrzyczeć na ludzi w dużym okrągłym domu – ciągnął Peter. – Powiedział mi o tym wczoraj wieczorem. Dummy też poleciał.

Steve słyszał co jakiś czas, jak Peter wspomina „Dummy’ego”, i zakładał, że to jakiś zwierzak.

‒ Czemu twój tata zabiera na spotkania psa?

‒ To nie tak! – zachichotał Peter. – To de-u-em-kreska-e. Jest robotem i tak naprawdę nazywa się „Dobra i Użyteczna Maszyna – Ekskawator”, bo tata zbudował go, kiedy chcieli z wujkiem Rhodeyem kopać przy starym domu naszej rodziny, tym, do którego nigdy nie jeździmy, bo tata mówi, że straszą w nim duchy zawiedzionych ojców, ale nie wiem, o co mu wtedy chodzi, a nie chcę go wypytywać, bo zawsze jest taki smutny, kiedy o tym mówi, a nie lubię, kiedy tata jest smutny. No ale DUM-E jest tylko proto… prototypem?

‒ Tak, to dobre słowo – przytaknął Steve i Peter kiwnął głową.

‒ Jest tylko prototypem robota, który według taty i babci Peggy mógłby pomagać ludziom, którzy mają problemy z chodzeniem o własnych siłach. Ciocia Pepper jeździ na wózku, wiesz wujku? I czasem nie może dosięgnąć rzeczy na wyższych półkach, więc tata chce zbudować coś, co pomoże cioci robić zakupy.

Steve zamrugał kilkukrotnie, próbując pogodzić tę informację z publicznym image’em Stark Industries. Całkiem szczerze, miał z tym… niemały problem.

Kiedy auto wreszcie zajechało na parking siedem po szóstej – na osiem minut przed godziną, na którą zapowiedział się Stark, zauważył gorzko Steve – mężczyzna zawołał do syna, gdy tylko wysiadł z samochodu.

‒ Petey-pie! Bardzo cię przepraszam, DUM-E nie chciał wsiąść w samolot powrotny, ale jak powiedziałem mu, że lecimy do ciebie, zaczął ruszać się trochę szybciej.

Telefon Starka musiał w tym momencie zadzwonić, bo mężczyzna się zatrzymał, spojrzał na ekran komórki i westchnął ciężko.

‒ Wujku Steve, mogę ci powiedzieć tajemnicę? – zapytał Peter, kiedy Tony zbliżał się do nich z wzrokiem wlepionym w telefon.

‒ Oczywiście, Peter.

Chłopiec zniżył głos do scenicznego szeptu.

‒ Jest pan moim drugim ulubionym omegą na całym, calutkim świecie.

Steve poczuł, że się czerwieni.

‒ Och. To bardzo miłe, Peter. A kto jest najbardziej ulubionym?

‒ Tata – rzucił Peter jak gdyby nigdy nic, wstając i sięgając po plecak, żeby potruchtać w kierunku rodzica.

‒ Petey, pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o tajemnicach, prawda? A ta jest wyjątkowo ważna – odezwał się nieco dziwnym tonem Tony Stark, dźwigając syna na ręce i obcałowując go na powitanie po twarzy i całej głowie.

Steve nie był pewien, w jakiej alternatywnej rzeczywistości właśnie wylądował, bo w tej, w której żył, Tony Stark był alfą. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Nawet pachniał jak alfa.

‒ Ale… ‒ zaczął, a Tony się skrzywił.

‒ Hej, kolego, podasz mi swojego maila?

Steve prawie mu odwarknął.

‒ Nie jestem pana kolegą, a poza tym to ma pan mój mail.

‒ Przepraszam, _panie_ Rogers – Tony podkreślił właściwy zwrot. – Mam pańskiego służbowego maila; czy nie ma pan może prywatnego?

Steve podał go odruchowo, sceptycznie przyglądając się, jak Tony wpisuje go w swój telefon.

‒ Okej, to powinno panu wszystko wyjaśnić. Peter, pożegnaj się z panem Rogersem, musimy się zbierać do cioci Pep.

‒ Do widzenia, wujku Steve! – zawołał radośnie wtulony w tatę Peter. – Do jutra!

‒ Do jutra, Peter! – odpowiedział mu Steve. Gdy tylko tamci wsiedli do samochodu, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

_Do: sgrogers@gmail.com_

_DW: ppotts@starkfutures.com, mmurdock@casserlylaw.com_

_Od: tstark@starkfutures.com_

_Temat: NDA_

_Matt, Pep – akcja Sąsiedztwo._

_Steve – Peter nie kłamie. Moi ludzie wszystko wyjaśnią. Proszę, nie mów o tym nikomu, dopóki nie porozmawiasz z Mattem albo Pep._

_TS_

W załączniku znajdował się PDF zatytułowany „Stark Futures NDA – prywatne”, ale zanim Steve zdążył go otworzyć, telefon zawibrował, informując o nowym nieodebranym mailu.

_Od: mmurdock@casserlylaw.com_

_Do: sgrogers@gmail.com, ppotts@starkfutures.com, tstark@starkfutures.com_

_Temat: Re: NDA_

_Cholera jasna, Stark. Mógłbyś chociaż powiedzieć, co się stało._

_Panie Rogers, proszę do mnie zadzwonić, jak tylko będzie Pan miał możliwość. 267-885-4421 – to mój prywatny numer, pod którym zawsze jestem dostępny._

_Z wyrazami szacunku –_

_mec. Matt Murdock_

Steve zamrugał z niedowierzaniem i podniósł wzrok z ekranu telefonu, ale samochód Starków już zniknął za zakrętem. Nie był pewien, jak długo tak stał, ale słońce zdążyło przesunąć się nieco niżej na niebie. Wrócił się do klasy, zapakował swoje rzeczy i, wciąż otumaniony, ruszył do swojego samochodu.

Tony Stark był alfaburakiem. To była wiedza powszechna. Był alfaburakiem jeszcze zanim ukończył szkołę w Allensville w wieku 13 lat – jeszcze zanim zaprezentował się jako alfa. Przecież…

To było absolutnie niemożliwe, żeby Tony Stark był omegą.

Do mieszkania Steve’a na szczęście nie było daleko. Przez całą drogę ignorował powiadomienia z grupy na WhatsAppie, w której byli jego najlepsi przyjaciele – Nat, Sam, Bucky i Carol. Mieli się spotkać tego wieczoru u Nat i Bucky’ego, żeby obejrzeć „Kawalera do wzięcia” i pośmiać się z uczestników, i choć zazwyczaj był to ulubiony wieczór Steve’a w całym tygodniu, dzisiaj musiał najpierw wykonać ważny telefon. Wysłał na grupie krótką wiadomość, że musi nadrobić maile od rodziców i że spotka się z nimi za tydzień, po czym wyjął z lodówki piwo i usiadł na kanapie.

‒ Teraz albo nigdy, Rogers – wymruczał do siebie, wybierając numer mecenasa Matta Murdocka.

‒ _Matt Murdock._

‒ Dzień dobry, panie Murdock, z tej strony Steve Rogers? Nauczyciel Petera?

‒ _Ach, dzień dobry! Proszę mówić mi Matt._ – Głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki brzmiał przyjaźnie, czego Steve zupełnie się nie spodziewał. – _Wygląda na to, że poznamy się bliżej, więc przejście na „ty” ułatwi nam sprawę._

‒ Na to wygląda?

Matt zaśmiał się.

‒ _Panie Rogers…_

‒ Steve.

‒ _Steve_ – poprawił się Matt. W jego tonie słychać było uśmiech. – _To, o czym ci powiem, to tajemnica, o której wie dokładnie dwanaście osób. Spodziewaliśmy się, że Peter prędzej czy później ci ją zdradzi, bo jesteś pierwszą osobą spoza rodziny, z którą złapał tak dobry kontakt, ale nie przewidzieliśmy, że wyskoczy z tym ot tak, na parkingu. Zrozum więc proszę, jak niezręczne było to dla Tony’ego._

‒ Tak naprawdę, to nie wiem, co się dzieje, Matt – przyznał Steve.

‒ _To zrozumiałe._ – Głos w słuchawce był pełen zrozumienia. – _Tony zaprezentował się jako omega, kiedy miał 13 lat, właściwie tuż po tym, jak ukończył szkołę w Allensville, i tuż przed rozpoczęciem studiów na MIT. Jego rodzina, chcąc to zataić, zatrudniła do pomocy alfę, żeby pomogła mu przetrwać studia. Ukończył MIT najszybciej, jak było to możliwe, żeby kolejne ruje przeżywać z dala od ludzi i nie zdradzić się z tym, że w ogóle mają miejsce. Wspierającą go alfą jest Pepper Potts, którą najprawdopodobniej kojarzysz._

No tak, Steve kojarzył kobietę, która według rankingu Forbesa była najbardziej wpływową kobietą-alfą w kraju. Steve przewrócił oczami, odpowiadając do słuchawki.

‒ Coś tam o niej słyszałem, owszem.

‒ _Och, sarkazm, Tony się ucieszy_ – zaśmiał się Matt. – _Pepper i Tony świetnie się dogadują, nie tylko w sprawach służbowych, co szybko doprowadziło do plotek na temat ich rzekomego związku. Kiedy Tony dorastał, łatwiej było utrzymywać przed prasą i radą nadzorczą SI, że jest w związku alfa-alfa, niż ujawnić, że tak naprawdę jest omegą. Później wynaleziono blokery feromonów, a potem Tony przeszedł operację gruczołów zapachowych. Kiedy skończył 35 lat, Stark Industries przeszło w całości w jego ręce i przez jakiś czas rozważał publiczne ogłoszenie swojego statusu, ale potem wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy. Najpierw ten skandal z Omicon…_ ‒ Steve zamknął oczy, wracając myślami do groteskowych wydarzeń z gali Akademii Filmowej, kiedy aktorce, która przyznała się do bycia omegą, odebrano Oscara. ‒ _…a potem Tony zaszedł w ciążę z Peterem po nocy spędzonej z przypadkowym partnerem. Działało już wtedy Stark Futures, jego prywatna gałąź firmy. Pepper zarządzała w SI wszystkim innym i Tony nie miałby nic przeciwko przepisaniu wszystkiego na Pepper i wyjścia z szafy. Ale prawo…_

‒ Cholerna ustawa o ochronie omegi, która mówi, że niezwiązana z nikim omega nie może przekazać dziecku majątku, o ile to nie zaprezentuje się jako alfa – dopowiedział wściekle Steve.

‒ _Dokładnie, a Tony nie zamierza ryzykować przyszłości swojego dziecka. Ułożyliśmy nową strategię, tę, o której właśnie się dowiadujesz._

‒ Ale Ruch Obrony Praw Omeg robi postępy – zauważył Steve. – Zyskaliśmy dużo nowych praw w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat.

‒ _To prawda, ale nawet teraz nie jest łatwo przekazać dziecku spadek, nie będąc związanym z alfą, czego Tony absolutnie nie ma w planach. Tak samo nie jest możliwe małżeństwo omegi z omegą bez zgody alfy, co doprowadza Tony’ego do szału. A więc dopóki nasi lobbyści pracują nad zmianą tego prawa i mamy pewność, że posuwamy się do przodu, Peter jest bezpieczny dzięki utrzymaniu tego w tajemnicy. A teraz wmieszaliśmy w to jeszcze ciebie. Wybacz, stary._

Steve rozmasował mostek nosa.

‒ Nie bardzo miałem jakiś wybór, prawda?

Matt odetchnął głęboko i Steve wyczuwał jego skrzywioną minę.

‒ _Powiedziałbym, że Peter nie chciał ci tego zrobić, ale obaj wiemy, że rozumie wystarczająco wiele, żeby dobrze wiedzieć, co spowodował. Chciał, żebyś o tym wiedział, i jestem pewien, że Tony w tej chwili suszy mu za to głowę, ale stało się, przykro mi. Będę chciał, żebyś podpisał kilka rzeczy i obiecał, że pomożesz nam utrzymać przykrywkę._

‒ Jaką właściwie przykrywkę?

‒ _Margaret Carter i Pepper Potts są odpowiednio prezesem i CEO całości Stark Industries. Peggy to… no cóż, to praktycznie jego babcia, choć nie są spokrewnieni. Ich rolą jest realizowanie planów Tony’ego, zapewniając przy tym, że wszystko podpisywane jest przez biologiczne alfy, na wypadek gdyby sekret wyciekł do mediów. Nigdy nie ujawniliśmy żadnych informacji na temat matki Petera – choć ludzie automatycznie zakładają, że Tony związałby się z kobietą alfą – ale dla twojej informacji, to był jednorazowy skok ze znajomym z pracy z Tokio, który nie wie, że Tony jest omegą._

‒ Czyli Peter mógłby poznać swojego drugiego rodzica, ale Tony trzyma to w–

‒ _Steve, to nie jest prosta sytuacja, ale wszystko, co robimy, jest po to, żeby chronić przyszłość Petera. Jesteś w tym z nami czy nie?_

‒ A gdybym odmówił?

‒ _Musielibyśmy przenieść Petera do innej szkoły_ – odpowiedział spokojnie Matt, a Steve’owi aż skręciło żołądek. Peter odnalazł swoje miejsce w Allensville i miał oparcie w przyjaźni z MJ i Nedem. Wyrwanie go z tego środowiska tylko ze względu na dyskomfort Steve’a byłoby sprzeczne z jego misją jako nauczyciela. – _A poza tym_ – przerwał jego rozmyślania Matt – _ten znajomy to naprawdę okropny człowiek, i mówiąc szczerze, od siebie samego, bez względu na to, co mówi Tony: prędzej położyłbym się w poprzek ruchliwej drogi niż pozwoliłbym, żeby ten gość zbliżył się do Petera._

‒ Czyli nie jestem jedynym niespokrewnionym z nim człowiekiem, który dałby się za niego pokroić? – zaśmiał się Steve.

‒ _Rzucił na nas jakiś urok_ – zażartował Matt. – _Tak naprawdę potrzebujemy od ciebie tylko tyle, żebyś w razie czego potwierdził status alfy Tony’ego. Jako chrzestny Petera byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś pozostał osobą, przy której czuje się bezpiecznie. Decyzja o wysłaniu Petera do przedszkola nie była dla Tony’ego łatwa, chciał załatwić mu edukację domową, ale to ty zostałeś opiekunem Petera i, naprawdę, nie mogliśmy lepiej trafić._

Steve poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić. Wiedział, że jest dobrym nauczycielem, ale usłyszeć to z ust innych było zawsze czymś niesamowitym.

‒ Dzięki, Matt. Robię, co w mojej mocy.

‒ _A to naprawdę cholernie dużo. A wracając do tematu, byłoby świetnie, gdybyś mógł podpisać dokumenty, które dostałeś na maila. Potem będę mógł odpowiedzieć na wszelkie twoje dodatkowe pytania._

Steve zgodził się i zakończył rozmowę. W ciągu następnych kilku godzin przeczytał dokładnie każde słowo umowy o zachowaniu poufności, po raz pierwszy zastanawiając się, jakie życie musi prowadzić Tony.

I po raz pierwszy, jak zdał sobie sprawę, pomyślał o nim jako o Tonym. Był opiekunem Petera przez osiem miesięcy i zawsze w myślach nazywał jego ojca „Stark”.

Sytuacja omeg w Ameryce była dla Steve’a, jak dla wielu innych, powodem do wściekłości. Dawniej cieszyli się większą ilością praw, ale w latach osiemdziesiątych do głosu doszła koalicja niesamowicie konserwatywnych alf, którzy uznali, że omegi nadają się tylko do rodzenia dzieci. Jako omega szczególnie drobnej budowy, który przeszedł w dzieciństwie więcej chorób, niż był w stanie zliczyć, rodzenie przez Steve’a dzieci niezbyt wchodziło w grę i nienawidził tego, że w oczach niektórych redukowało to jego użyteczność dla społeczeństwa do zera. Chodził na protesty, podpisywał petycje, głosował na polityków o postępowych poglądach, ale…

Nigdy do tej pory nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak upokarzające musi być to, gdy nie możesz nawet przekazać swojemu dziecku tego, co masz.

‒ Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem – Steve rzucił w powietrze – ale naprawdę facetowi współczuję.

* * *

Podczas gdy Steve przechodził przez kolejne fazy szoku, Tony z trudem utrzymywał nerwy na wodzy.

‒ Petey Pie, kochanie, kwiatuszku, słonko ty moje – zaczął, starając się, żeby mówić spokojnie. – Dlaczego zdradziłeś sekret panu Steve’owi?

‒ No bo – odpowiedział prosto Peter, jedząc na podwieczorek jabłka z masłem orzechowym – wujek Steve wydaje się samotny, ty wydajesz się samotny, a ja chcę, żebyś miał przyjaciela, tak jak ja mam MJ i Neda.

‒ Mały, ja nie jestem samotny – zaprzeczył Tony, ignorując wewnętrzny głosik, który wyzywał go od kłamców. – Mam ciebie, mam ciocię Pep, babcię Peggy, wujka Rhodeya i wujka Matta.

‒ Ale nigdy się z nimi nie widujemy, no chyba że chodzi o pracę, a wtedy robią ci się takie linie na twarzy, po których widać, że jesteś smutny.

Linie? Czy miał na myśli zmarszczki?

‒ Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś był ciągle smutny – dodał Peter.

‒ Ale to było bardzo niebezpieczne, Peter. – Tony zmienił taktykę, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że gniewając się na syna, daleko nie zajdzie. – Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, czy pan Steve umie dochować takiej tajemnicy?

‒ W zeszłym miesiącu w czasie historyjek – wyjaśnił Peter – opowiedział nam o swoim przyjacielu, a potem poznaliśmy pana Bucky’ego. Jest mężem pani Nat, która uczy w szkole dla starszych dzieci, i on ma metalową rękę, tato, metalową rękę, i powiedział, że to dlatego, że miał poważny wypadek, kiedy on i wujek Steve byli na studiach, i wujek Steve uratował mu życie. Pani Nat mówi, że to prawda! A to brzmi jak ja i MJ, bo ja bym zrobił wszystko dla MJ, nawet dochowałbym dla niej mnóstwa tajemnic, a jeśli wujek Steve jest dobrym przyjacielem, to musi być dobry w tajemnicach.

Logika pięciolatków była zaiste fascynująca.

‒ Okej, dzieciaku, ale nie mówimy nikomu poza wujkiem Steve’em, dobra? A w przyszłości najpierw mnie zapytaj, zanim zadecydujesz, że potrzebuję przyjaciela, dobra?

‒ Dobrze, tato. – Skruszony Peter zmarszczył brwi. – Przepraszam.

‒ Dzięki, młody. No dobra, a teraz praca domowa. Co tym razem przyniosłeś od wujka Steve’a?

‒ AAA, TATO! MUSISZ ZOBACZYĆ MOJĄ KORONĘ!

* * *

Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach Steve zebrał się w sobie i użył numeru, który dostał od Matta.

_WhatsApp: Tony Stark_

_Steve: Podpisałem już wszystkie dokumenty i tak dalej, ale chciałem jeszcze osobiście przekazać, że nikomu nic nie powiem._

_Tony: Dziękuję, Steve._

_Steve: Czy mogę cię o coś jeszcze zapytać?_

_Tony: Dawaj._

_Steve: W tamtym mailu, napisałeś akcja sąsiedztwo?_

_Tony: LOL_

_Tony: Aha, to dlatego, że musieliśmy być gotowi na wypadek, gdybyś się dowiedział, a nazywasz się Pan Rogers, jak w tym programie dla dzieci, Sąsiedztwo Pana Rogersa, więc…_

_Steve: Było przecież tyle bardziej kreatywnych opcji_

_Steve: Kraina wyobraźni?_

_Steve:_ _Sweter?_

_Tony:_ _Kapcie_

_Steve: pacynki_

_Tony: wagonik_

_Steve: No widzisz, a wybrałeś najbardziej oczywiste skojarzenie._

_Tony: Mój błąd, panie Rogers. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że nauczyciel wytknie mi brak kreatywności_

_Steve: Cholera, dopiero teraz pomyślałem, czy WhatsApp jest bezpieczny? Czy powinienem czegoś jeszcze dopilnować?_

_Tony: Pomogłem im napisać oprogramowanie szyfrujące. Nie wiedzą o tym, ale im pomogłem. Wszystko jest w porządku._

_Steve: to dobrze_

_Steve: tworzysz oprogramowanie?_

_Tony: Tworzę dużo rzeczy. Ty kształtujesz umysły, ja tworzę rzeczy._

_Steve: Widziałem DUM-E’ego. A raczej zdjęcia, które pokazał mi Peter. Wygląda naprawdę super_

_Tony: tak sądzisz?_

_Steve: nie udawaj, stark. Wiesz, że jest super._

_Tony: Serio jest super. Petey chce go zabrać do przedszkola, kiedy będzie jego kolej na pokazanie czegoś kolegom, ale musiałbym podstawić go na miejsce ciężarówką. Dałoby radę to załatwić?_

_Steve: dzieciaki byłyby zachwycone_

Steve odłożył telefon i potarł dłonią twarz.

‒ I ja też bym był.

* * *

Marzec zamienił się w kwiecień, kwiecień w maj, a Steve coraz więcej czasu poświęcał na pisanie z Tonym Starkiem. Czasem pisali o Peterze.

_Tony: Martwi mnie, że rozwija się szybciej niż inne dzieci, a co jeśli zacznie przez to myśleć, że jest od nich lepszy?_

_Steve: Dlatego naucz go myśleć inaczej. Teraz tak nie uważa – teraz go to frustruje. Ta twoja sztuczka z chwilą dla siebie była świetnym pomysłem._

_Tony: To Peg. Nauczyła mnie to robić, gdy ojciec miał zły humor_

_Steve: nigdy nie mówisz o swoim ojcu_

_Tony: czyli sądzisz, że z Peterem będzie okej?_

Innym razem rozmowy były całkiem o niczym… dopóki nie okazywały się jednak być o czymś.

_Tony: Mówię ci, Rogers, dobrze skrojony garnitur czyni cuda_

_Steve: Wydałbym więcej na ubrania niż na spłatę kredytu, Tony._

_Tony: Men’s Warehouse co chwilę ma przeceny. Kup coś od nich i niech do ciebie dopasują. Mężczyźni naszego wzrostu potrzebują właściwego kroju._

_Steve: niby po co?!_

_Tony: słyszysz moje westchnięcie z drugiego końca miasta? Tak to się kończy kiedy przyjaźnisz się z kimś zbudowanym jak barnes. Potrzebujesz skrojonego garnituru który podkreśli twoje atuty_

_Steve: *skrzywiona minka*_

_Steve: nie ma czego podkreślać_

_Tony: oho, to wierutne kłamstwo. Ale ubierasz się tak jakbyś w nie wierzył_

_Steve: wyglądam jak szczapy sklejone na ślinę z gównianym sercem i płucami do luftu, Tony. nie ma tu kogo oszukiwać._

_Tony: smukły, gibki i zwinny, to może i tak, ale gdzie ty widzisz szczapy?_

_Steve: chyba musimy się zgodzić, że się nie zgadzamy_

_Tony: kochany, znam omegi które sprzedałyby nerkę za twoją figurę. Do licha, nawet Pep._

_Steve: Wszędzie mi coś wystaje._

_Tony: wszędzie?_

Tony’ego aż świerzbiło. Chciał zaprosić Steve’a na randkę ‒ bardzo ‒ i to z więcej niż jednego powodu. Raz: naprawdę uważał, że jest piękny i koniecznie chciał się dowiedzieć, jak smakuje. Dwa: Peter go uwielbiał i Tony doskonale to rozumiał. A trzy? Cóż, byłoby naprawdę miło mieć w swoim życiu kogoś, kto wiedział o nim wszystko, a komu Tony nie płacił.

Było jednak coś… niezręcznego w umawianiu się z nauczycielem swojego syna. Peter kończył przedszkole jedenastego czerwca. Tony sprawdził datę na telefonie – piętnasty maja. Mógł przecież wytrzymać jeszcze miesiąc, prawda?

* * *

‒ Tata też tak robi.

Steve poderwał głowę znad telefonu i zauważył Petera, który stał przy jego biurku. Dzieciaki miały być teraz na dworze na przerwie, więc…

‒ Wróciłem, żeby skorzystać z ubikacji… ‒ Steve uwielbiał, kiedy Peter używał takich poważnych słów, mimo że wciąż jeszcze trochę seplenił. ‒ …i zobaczyłem, że wujek się czerwieni, spoglądając na telefon. Mój tata też tak robi, a kiedy pytam go dlaczego, mówi, że to wujek Steve powiedział coś zabawnego. Czerwienisz się, wujku, bo tata powiedział coś zabawnego?

_Czerwienię się, bo twój tata zapytał mnie o pierścienie erekcyjne._

‒ Dokładnie tak, Peter. Twój tata powiedział coś zabawnego.

Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko i doskoczył do Steve’a, żeby go przytulić.

‒ Wiedziałem. Czerwienicie siebie nawzajem! Powinniście się pobrać. Muszę powiedzieć MJ, przygotujemy dla nas pasujące do siebie kapelusze.

Steve nie miał pojęcia, do czego potrzebne były kapelusze, dlaczego musiały do siebie pasować i co do tego wszystkiego miała MJ, ale pozwolił sobie skupić się na tym, że najwyraźniej działał na Tony’ego tak samo, jak on działał na Steve’a.

Sprawdził datę na telefonie. Szósty czerwca. Jeszcze tylko pięć dni i będzie mógł coś z tym zrobić.

* * *

‒ Całkiem udana uroczystość – ocenił Tony, kiedy Peter pobiegł przytulić jedną z przedszkolanek.

‒ Okulary przeciwsłoneczne nieźle ukrywały łzy – droczył się Steve. Szturchnął biodrem Tony’ego, który odpowiedział parsknięciem.

‒ Moje dziecko właśnie skończyło przedszkole, Steven. Mam prawo to przeżywać.

‒ Nie twierdzę, że nie, Anthony – odpowiedział Steve. – Po prostu zauważyłem twoje emocje.

‒ Uchwała będzie głosowana w podkomisji w przyszłym tygodniu – rzucił na to Tony, pozornie całkowicie ot tak, ale Steve miał przeczucie, dokąd zmierza.

‒ Macie dość głosów?

‒ Niestety – westchnął Tony. – Walken postawi się okoniem. Pieprzony mizogin.

‒ Czyli strategia przeciąga się na pierwszą klasę?

‒ Strategia się przeciąga – potwierdził Tony, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i kiedy Steve się obrócił, zauważył, że Tony patrzy prosto na niego. – Jest już oficjalnie pierwszoklasistą? Prawda? Na sto procent nie będziesz już go uczyć?

Steve przysunął swoją dłoń bliżej, aż udało mu się spleść ich małe palce.

‒ Na sto procent nie będę już go uczyć.

‒ Pytał, czy wujek Steve przyjdzie na jego przyjęcie – zdradził Tony. – Więc jak, czy Steve chciałby przyjść i poznać babcię Peggy, ciocię Pepper i wujków Matta i Rhodeya?

‒ Steve chciałby być gdziekolwiek tam, gdzie Tony i Peter – wyznał Steve, a ich złączone palce zmieniły się w splecione dłonie.

* * *

‒ STEEEEEEEEEVE! – Peter krzyknął tuż przed tym, jak wskoczył na bombę do basenu.

Tony obrócił się i zobaczył, jak jego chłopak – aaaaaaach, już samo to słowo wywierało na nim efekt – zbliżał się do basenu. Źle od niego pachniało, Tony aż zmarszczył nos.

‒ Kochanie, co się stało?

‒ Zapomniałem wyłączyć powiadomienia Google’a, tak jak mi radziłeś – mruknął Steve, pochylając się nad Tonym, żeby go pocałować. Usiadł na leżaku obok niego. Wieści o romansie Tony’ego Starka z byłym nauczycielem jego syna dotarły do prasy tydzień temu i ludzie w internecie odczuwali potrzebę wyrażenia swoich _opinii_ na ten temat.

‒ Och, Steviusieński – zaniósł się śmiechem Tony. – Błąd nowicjusza.

‒ Czy to tak źle, że chcę stanąć w twojej obronie? I powiedzieć im, że twój wyższy status społeczny nie oznacza od razu, że mnie wykorzystujesz? Tylko dlatego, że w ciągu roku zarabiam tyle, co ty w minutę–

Tony przerwał mu dłuższym, głębszym pocałunkiem. Kiedy się odsunął, poważnie spojrzał na Steve’a.

‒ Wiesz dobrze, że to dla mnie nie zabawa. Tamci nie mają znaczenia. Zarabiają na cierpieniu innych albo szukają w tym oderwania od rzeczywistości, w zależności o kim mowa. Peter cię kocha. Ja cię kocham. Do diabła, Pegs jest prawie gotowa cię adoptować.

Zanim Steve zdążył odpowiedzieć, na jego kolanach wylądował mokry pięciolatek.

‒ Hej, dzieciaku. – Steve pocałował Petera w czoło. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, od kiedy zgodził się przyjść na przyjęcie, cały świat Steve’a stał się jednocześnie znacznie bardziej skomplikowany, ale i znacznie piękniejszy.

‒ Popływasz ze mną?

‒ Sądzisz, że uda nam się przekonać twojego tatę, żeby do nas dołączył? – odszepnął mu konspiracyjnie Steve.

‒ Ja pracuję – zaprotestował Tony, ale Steve zdjął mu już okulary i właśnie zabierał z dłoni telefon.

‒ A teraz się z nami bawisz – skontrował, a Peter wydał z siebie radosny okrzyk, po czym wskoczył z powrotem do basenu.

‒ O, z tobą to chciałbym się i później zabawić – wymruczał Tony niskim głosem.

‒ Usłyszane i zanotowane – odparł Steve. – Wierz mi, ja z tobą też.

Tony spojrzał na niego zmieszany i lekko zarumieniony.

‒ Przepraszam, tak mi się tylko…

Steve przesunął dłoń za szyję Tony’ego i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Przesunął językiem po jego wargach i Tony, który spodziewał się zębów, języka i niedosytu, zamiast tego dostał czułość. Steve odsunął się, opierając czołem o czoło Tony’ego.

‒ Ja ciebie też, omego. Ja też.

* * *

‒ PETER! – wrzasnął Steve. – CZY MOŻESZ BYĆ TROCHĘ BARDZIEJ OSTROŻNY?

‒ NIC MI NIE JEST, STEVE! – odkrzyknął mu Peter z placu zabaw, kilkaset metrów od miejsca, gdzie Steve i Tony siedzieli na ławce.

‒ Jest w połowie pająkiem, słowo daję – Steve wymruczał do swojego chłopaka, z którym spotykał się już dwa lata. Tony wlepiał wzrok w telefon i nie zareagował. – Tony? – Zero odpowiedzi. – Tony. – Steve szturchnął go lekko łokciem pod bok, ale ten nadal się nie poruszył. Dopiero wtedy Steve na niego spojrzał i zauważył jego łzy. – Skarbie – powiedział, zaniepokojony – co się stało?

Tony bez słowa podał mu telefon, na którym wyświetlona była ostatnia wiadomość.

_Pep: Właśnie dostałam wieści od McInerneya. Uchwała została przegłosowana, a prezydent ma ją podpisać w trybie przyspieszonym. Możesz wyjść za Steve’a, Tony. I możesz zostawić SI Peterowi. To się dzieje naprawdę. Dostaniesz swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, kochanie. Jest już na wyciągnięcie ręki._

Steve spojrzał na Tony’ego również ze łzami w oczach.

‒ To prawda?

‒ To prawda, najdroższy. – Tony go pocałował. – To prawda. Pep nigdy nie kłamie.

‒ Nigdy – zgodził się szeptem Steve i pocałował go raz jeszcze.

‒ JESTEM OSTROŻNY, A WY NAWET NIE PATRZYCIE, TYLKO JESTEŚCIE FUJKA!

Głośny protest Petera przerwał na moment ich błogą radość.

‒ Pora wejść w ojcowskie role?

‒ Pora na szczęśliwe zakończenie, skarbie – wyszeptał Steve i splótł ich dłonie. – A ja odpowiadam „tak”.

‒ Peter? – Tony zawołał z gardłem ściśniętym wzruszeniem. – Możesz tu szybciutko podejść? Mamy ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

* * *

» [**rysunek #2**](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EYNEb-IXsAEoOlV?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) « 

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTKA AUTORA - BETHEFLAME]  
> Możecie mnie znaleźć na [Twitterze](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) i [Tumblrze](http://betheflame.tumblr.com), jeśli macie ochotę na więcej tych dwóch matołków. Możecie też podrzucać mi prompty i namawiać mnie, żebym pisała szybciej – to zwykle działa. Jeśli jesteście na Discordzie, to tam też można mnie znaleźć, zwykle przesiadującą na serwerze Stony, [Put on the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) lub [serwerze podcastu PotsCast](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy) \- to fandomowy podcast, który prowadzimy razem z FestiveFerret, jeśli byłoby to coś, co was zainteresuje.  
> 
> 
> [NOTKA TŁUMACZA - LACERTA]  
> Komentarze zostaną przetłumaczone, żeby Flame (autorka) mogła się nimi cieszyć! c: Jeśli wolicie, żeby zostały nieprzetłumaczone, zostawcie * na końcu komentarza.  
> Nadchodzi jeszcze jedno tłumaczenie, _stay tuned!_  
> 


End file.
